


Seo Changbin • Haven

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Characters, Girl Group Blue Ivy, Ha Skyler (Original Character), I have a weird mind okay, I know fanfictions like this can get controversial, Idols Growing Closer, Lee Eunji (Original Character), Main Protagonist Ha Skyler, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Park Nayeon (Original Character), Park Yuri (Original Character), Please Don't Take This Seriously, Seo Changbin/Ha Skyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Ha Skyler, member of girl group Blue Ivy, never expected to grow closer towards another idol. Until she happened to meet Stray Kids...A Seo Changbin FF which will likely focus on a close friendship between two idols.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I love Changbin ♡

> [fic cover](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/681802831086833621/)

Story about two idols growing closer. Though Ha Skyler never thought she would be getting closer to Stray Kids's Seo Changbin.

Ha Skyker debuted in girl group Blue Ivy at Blossom Entertainment. Forming the group with fellow member and friends: Park Nayeon, Lee Eunji and Park Yuri.

Park Nayeon us the oldest from the group, born in '97. She chose Nya (니야) as stage name. Her role in the group is main vocalist and lead dancer.

Lee Eunji is the second oldest, born in '98. Her stage name is Jill (질). She is the group's leader as well as lead vocalist.

The main protagonist Ha Skyler chose her nickname Sky (스가이) as stage name. She is the second youngest being born in '99. She's the group's lead rapper and main vocalist.

Park Yuri, the youngest from the group born in '00 chose Rye (리예) as stage name. She took the role as lead dancer and main rapper.

Blue Ivy debuted a few months after Sttay Kids. Eunji used to be a JYP entertainment trainee while Stray Kids where still trainees. This makes her close to Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Ivy had their fourth comeback with their mini album ' _Lunar Dreams_ '. One week later they were back at Music Bank while Stray Kids started their comeback with their first full length album ' _GO LIVE_ '.

> **[blue ivy's album cover "lunar dreams"](https://pin.it/7voYY41) **

Eunji always remembered Chan since she left JYP Entertainment. So she was quite excited when Stray Kids released their album. She even forced her members to listen to the title track ' _God's Menu_ '. Luckily for Eunji, they shared her excitement.

The girls were getting ready for their performances, choosing their outfit the stylists out together. "You should definitely wear one of the pink dresses, Yuri." Nayeon said as Yuri smiled. Nayeon always gave her members advice about fashion. Once they had chosen their outfit, the make-up artists and hairstylist got them ready before their manager told the girls to go.

> **[skyler's stage outfit and hair "lunar dreams"](https://pin.it/6ULdZ7U) **

> **[nayeon's stage outfit and hair "lunar dreams"](https://pin.it/1urQQW1) **

> **[eunji's stage outfit and hair "lunar dreams"](https://pin.it/4CIQqJL) **

> **[yuri's stage outfit and hair "lunar dreams"](https://pin.it/1DAe7OB) **

After Blue Ivy's performance, Eunji walked into Chan who recognised her immediately. His members weren't around. Eunji introduced her members to the fellow leader, congratulating him for their revolutionary comeback. Chan told the girls he heard their comeback album, congratulating them as well.

Blue Ivy went back to their dressing room as Chan left. Nayeon teased Eunji for being so careful around Chan. "Honestly... I never thought he would still remember me." Eunji said as Nayeon chuckled, noticing Skyler was already fixed on her phone. "Sky, you shouldn't work so much." Nayeon said, gaining her friend's attention. "I'm sorry... I really want to finish my ep." Skyler ecplained, putting her phone away. "Didn't the company give you as much time as you need?" Yuri asked as Skyler nodded.

Their entertainment Blossom Ent. always made sure their groups could rest well. So when Skyler asked their PD Nim if it was possible to release a solo ep, he told her she could. Only if it meant she worked on it during her free time. And he never gave her a specific release date as she could choose it herself.

"Tonight you're not allowed to work on anything. We should celebrate the first week of our comeback." Eunji said, looking proud at her members. She was an amazing leader as she always made sure her friends had eaten and slept enough. Skyler chuckled as she nodded, not wanting to disappoint her members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Lunar Dreams" is the only song in this fic that isn't based on an already existing song.
> 
> Later on the album covers I share gets better in aesthetic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos used in Instagram posts don't correspond with the hair colours in the story.

> **[instagram blue_sky: my friends know me too well🥘](https://pin.it/a3N7GDa) **

Skyler and her members got back at their dorm, after going out for dinner. The entertainment always told them to eat healthy, though they never forced the girls to go on a diet. "If our manager knew how much you ate, they might make us diet." Eunji chuckled, looking at Skyler who rolled her eyes. They always teased Sky for her love of food. Although nothing was wrong with enjoying food.

Skyler walked into her shared room as her roommate Nayeon followed her. "Are you going to work on your album tonight?" Nayeon asked, sitting down on her bed. Skyler sat down at the desk, taking out her notebook. "Yeah... I have a few ideas I want to work on." The younger said as the older sighed. "I'll let you be then." Nayeon said, leaving Skyler alone in her room.

While Skyler focused on her notebook, she could hear the others listening to music. Whenever they did, she had a harder time working in her ideas. Though she never told them. Sometimes she would put on her headphones, blocking out the sound. But Skyler forgot them in her jacket, so she couldn't this time.

Suddenly more ideas came flooding in. Skyler didn't understand why her feet were moving to the beat of the song her members were playing. She couldn't tell what song or artist, but they were helping her quite a lot.

> **[instagram blue_sky: a flood of ideas🎶](https://pin.it/1xxLCYb) **


	4. Chapter 4

When Skyler walked past Eunji's and Yuri's shared bedroom, she heard the song that helped her a few nights ago. She walked inside as Eunji looked up at her friend. "Is everything okay?" Eunji asked as Skyler nodded. She smiled to reassure her friend. "Have I heard this song before?" Skyler asked as Eunji chuckled, patting the empty seat next to her.

Eunji gave Skyler her phone so she could have a look at the playlist. "You must have. It's from Stray Kids's new album." Eunji said as Skyler chuckled. Eunji never wanted to say it, but she was definitely a Stay. "I'll let you continue lisrening to your playlist." Skyler said, leaving Eunji alone with the music.

Skyler walked back inside her room, taking her phone from the nightstand. She opened her music streaming app, buying Stray Kids's album ' _GO LIVE_ '. She wanted to know if their songs could help her write her solo ep.

Skyler laid down on her bed as she put on her headphones. She closed her eyes, playing the album she had bought. She immersed herself with the music when she suddenly had to get uo to take her notebook. Once again, ideas came flooding in. Stray Kids's music was helping her getting out of her writer's block.

> **[instagram blue_sky: you never know who might help you🎶](https://pin.it/66KSFVS) **

When Skyler finished the ' _GO LIVE_ ' album, she bought Stray Kids's other albums. She never thought she would enioy a group's music so much. But thanks to Eunji, she realized she could.

Nayeon walked inside the room. She noticed Skyler was smiling while writing things down in her notebook. Nayeon grabbed her friend's attention, sitting down next to her. "Did you get out of your slump?" Nayeon asked as Skyler smiled. "Hmm... What caused it?" The older asked. "Stray Kids." Skyler told Nayeon who chuckled. Though she was happy Skyler was getting her groove back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown #:** Hi is this Skyler?

 **Sky:** Yes?  
 **Sky:** Who are you?

 **Unknown #:** Oh it's Chan from Stray Kids   
**Chan:** Eunji gave me your number at Music Bank

 **Sky:** Did she tell you why?

 **Chan:** She said you're a fan

 **Sky:** Really?  
 **Sky:** She doesn't want to recognise she's the fan

 **Chan:** I know she is

 **Sky:** Well I do enjoy your music  
 **Sky:** It helped me out of my writing's slump

 **Chan:** Then I'm glad it did!

Skyler walked inside the kitchen. Yuri was preparing dinner, something she always enjoyed doing. "Did Eunji mention to you she gave my phone number away?" Skyler asked as Yuri chuckled, turning around to face her friend. "She might have." The younger smiled as the older sighed. Of course Eunji did it on purpose.

 **Unknown #:** Who are you?

 **Sky:** Excuse me?  
 **Sky:** You got my number from somewhere

 **Unknown #:** Oh sorry  
 **Unknown #:** I didn't mean to be rude  
 **Unknown #:** I was just wondering why Chan hyung has your number

 **Sky:** Ah you're a Stray Kids member

 **Unknown #:** Yep!

 **Sky:** Chan got my number from my friend Eunji

 **Unknown #:** Eunji... You're a Blue Ivy member?

 **Sky:** Ah so you still remember her then

 **Unknown #:** I do! At least a little   
**Unknown #:** She was really close to Chan hyung when she was still at JYPE  
 **Unknown #:** Anyways I'm Changbin

 **Sky:** I'm Skyler!  
 **Sky:** Can I ask why you wanted to know who Chan was texting?

 **Changbin:** Just wondering

Skyler put her phone down when Eunji walked inside the room. She went to practice a new choreography together with Nayeon. "Did Chan message you yet?" Eunji asked as Skyler gkared at her friend, nodding her head. "Someone else did as well." Skyler said as Eunji chuckled. She already guessed one of the other Stray Kids members would. "I hope you get close to him." Eunji winked, leaving the room before Skyler could attack her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chan noticed Changbin became too focused on his phone. The other members noticed as well. While Changbin typed a message to Skyler, Chan took the younger's phone away. "Hey?!" "You grabbed Skyler's number from my phone." Chan noticed and smiled. Changbin took his phone back to send a quick reply to Skyler.

Changbin put his phone away while Chan creepily smiled at the younger. "Stop that, hyung." Changbin sighed as Chan chuckled. "You're texting Skyler." The older said as the younger rolled his eyes. "She asked for advice on writing music." Changbin explained, walking towards his room to escape Chan's questions.

Meanwhile Skyler joined Yuri to dance practice when Changbin stopped messaging her. The girls were stretching when Yuri brought up Stray Kids. "I heard you're texting one of them." The younger said as Skyler nodded. "We're just talking about music." Skyler said as Yuri chuckled. Whenever the girls were talking about boys, Skyler kept her distance. She had never been interested in anyone. So of course it surprised her friends when they found out Sky was texting a Stray Kids member.

As Skyler stayed quite, Yuri took it as a hint to drop the subject. Instead they focused on practicing the new choreography together.

> **[instagram blue_sky: ^-^](https://pin.it/2OhLOgA) **

Two hours later, Skyler and Yuri got back at the dorm. Skyler walked into her shared room as she wanted to work on her EP. Nayeon looked up from her phone and sighed. Skyler was always working on her solo project instead of taking care of herself. "We need to be at Music Bank tomorrow..." Nayeon said as Skyler nodded. She knew she needed to rest to focus on the comeback, but she really wanted to finish her EP eventually. "I won't stay up the whole night, Yeon. I promise." Skyler smiled as Nayeon chuckled. They could never change her mind no matter how hard they tried.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Ivy were back at Music Bank, continuing their album promotion. Eunji was nowhere around their changing room, so the girls looked for her as they found her talking to Chan. "Eunji, we need to get ready." Nayeon gained the leaders's attention. "I should go. It's been great to catch up." Eunji told Chan before she followed her members back inside their dressing room.

"I just found out their dating ban is ending soon." Eunji told the girls while she looked at Skyler. The girls used to have a dating ban, but it ended a year after their debut. They were quite lucky compared to other idols. "Why are you looking at me?" Skyler asked when she got a message notification on her phone.

 **Changbin:** Chan hyung talked to Eunji?

 **Changbin:** About dating?

 **Sky:** I honestly don't know what's going on

 **Changbin:** Okay well... Good luck with the performance

 **Sky:** Thanks!! You too

Skyler put her phone way. Her members were staring at her. "Guys, we should get ready." Skyler said as the girls nodded. They knew Skyler would never talk about the most personal things, so she would definitely not tell them everything about Changbin.

After the ending stage, Skyler could feel her friends staring at her once again. Though she knew they would. Her members saw Sky looking at Stray Kids, they believed she was looking at Changbin mostly. Though she never did it on purpose. "Are you planning to meet up with him someday?" Nayeon asked as Skyler sighed. "I'm not sure. It's not like I'm actually friends with him." She said as her friends chuckled. They didn't believe her.

> **[instagram blue_jill: Sky is so oblivious😆](https://pin.it/5NE7LcQ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Once again Skyler found herself in a writer's slump. Normally she could get her mind away from it through the comeback. But they finished their album promotions a few days ago. Yuri noticed Skyler's discomfort, giving her a piece of chocolate. Something that always cheered Sky up. "You might need someone else's input." Yuri said as Skyler sighed. "I don't want to burden him." Skyler said as she knew Yuri was talking about Changbin. Yuri chuckled as she gave Sky her phone. "Ask him. I'm sure he would want to help in some way." She said as Skyler nodded.

 **Sky:** I'm in another writer's slump

 **Changbin:** They suck I know 

**Changbin:** How did you get out of it the first time

 **Sky:** Well... This is lowkey awkward but

 **Sky:** Your album did

 **Changbin:** Oh I see

 **Changbin:** Maybe listen to it again

 **Sky:** I've tried that already

 **Changbin:** I was supposed to help Chan hyung and Jisung

 **Changbin:** I can tell them they can do it without me so I can help you

 **Sky:** Oh no

 **Sky:** Don't do that

 **Changbin:** Meet me at the park near JYPE

 **Sky:** Okay then

Skyler immediately left the dorm so she could meet Changbin at the park. She didn't really expect what could happen. Though she wished she would have changed her outfit. She looked like she didn't care about her appearance. That wasn't going to give off a great impression.

As she arrived at the park she looked around the place. She couldn't spot Changbin at all. When she felt someone touch her shoulder, Skyler jumped up in surprise. She turned around, looking at Changbin who tried to hold in his laughter. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." Skyler said as Changbin chuckled.

They walked towards a bench as Changbin pointed at Skyler's phone and notebook. "Can I see what you have?" Changbin asked as Skyler nodded, giving him her notebook. Whenever she worked on music, she never let her friends see anything before she finished it. "Hmm... It looks great already." Changbin said as Skyler nodded, wondering if he would be able to help her. "Let's see what we can do together." He said as he smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

It was starting to get late as Changbin and Skyler lost track of time. Changbin had been able to help Skyler write one of her songs. "I should head back to the dorm." Skyler said as Changbin gave back her notebook. "Of course. I'm glad I was able to help." He chucked as they got up from the bench. "If you need me again just let me know." Changbin said as Skyler nodded, leaving the park.

Once she arrived home, Eunji had many questions for her. "Yuri told us you went to meet Changbin." She said as Skyler rolled her eyes. She always wondered why Eunji was so curious about her and Changbin. "He helped me out with this one song." Skyler explained as the older nodded.

 **Changbin:** I told Chan I helped you

 **Sky:** Okay Eunji knows as well

 **Sky:** Is Chan also wondering about you and I?

 **Changbin:** Yes actually

 **Changbin:** Only because I'm not really friends with any girls

The next day Skyler went to the studio so she could produce one of her songs with the group's producer. Normally she had the best chemistry with him, but things seemed to be different. "I'm sorry Sky. I don't feel comfortable producing this song." PD said as Skyler sighed, looking at the computer screen. She couldn't understand the reasoning behind it.

The producer walked out of the studio, leaving Skyler alone to produce the song. The one Changbin helped her with. She sighed, trying to figure out how she wanted the song to turn out. Though her creativity got drained out of her and without a producer to help her, she got stuck. Skyler couldn't produce this alone.

 **Sky:** Are you busy the next few days?

 **Changbin:** Not really no

 **Changbin:** Why?

 **Sky:** I need to ask you for a favor


	10. Chapter 10

**Changbin:** A favor huh?

 **Sky:** Yes that's what I said

 **Changbin:** Okay I'm interested

 **Sky:** Okay well

 **Sky:** It's about the song you helped me with

 **Changbin:** Ahh I got it

 **Changbin:** You want me to produce it as well

 **Sky:** Yes...

 **Sky:** I understand if you can't 

**Changbin:** You really want my help?

 **Sky:** Yes I do

 **Changbin:** Okay I'm free tomorrow

Skyler let out a sigh. She turned off the equipment before leaving the studio. On her way back to the dorm, Skyler was wondering if she would tell her members. She knew Eunji would bother her with all sorts of questions.

"You're back already?" Nayeon asked when Skyler walked inside the dorm. Sky put down her bag, taking off her shoes. "PD said he couldn't produce the one song I finished writing." Skyler explained as Nayeon immediately felt bad for her friend. "I'll figure things out." Skyler said, smiling as she already did.

> **[instagram blue_sky: things didn't go as planned](https://pin.it/4eZs9tE) **

The next day Skyler was feeling nervous. She didn't really know why. It wasn't like she had never met Changbin in person before. She arrived at the studio, getting everything ready while waiting for him to arrive. Skyler hoped Changbin would know where to find her.

Soon the door opened as Changbin walked inside. He was wearing a cap and mask, making him unrecognizable. "I lied to my friends and told them I was meeting my sister." Changbin said as Skyler chuckled while he took a seat next to her. "Anyways I've changed my mind about helping you." Changbin said, confusing Skyler. "You're still going to produce the song right?" Sky asked as Changbin nodded. He never would have come to the studio. And he hated breaking promises. "What's your condition then?" "You let me feature on the song." Changbin smiled, knowing he took Skyler by surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Skyler didn't say anything for a while. She didn't want to believe Changbin told her he wanted the song to be a collab. "Skyler?" "S-Sorry... A feature sounds nice." Skyler said once she was brought back to reality. "Great. We'll have to rewrite a few things first though." Changbin said as Skyler nodded.

They worked on the lyrics for a while before they focused on producing the track. A few hours had past when Changbin's phone rang. "It's Chan hyung." He said, getting up from his seat to pick up the call. Meanwhile Skyler listened to what they already got. She smiled as they got quite a lot done already. Changbin ended his call with Chan, putting on his mask and cap. "I need to head back to the dorm. I'll message you when I have another free day." He aid as Skyler nodded and smiled.

Skyler decided to head back to her dorm as well. Her members were probably worried about her as she was gone for quite a while. "Sky! We're so glad you're back." Nayeon said, pulling Skyler into a hug. "How is your EP coming along so far?" Eunji asked as Skyler smiled. "It's going great, guys." She said, smiling at the though of finishing her solo project. The girls smiled, telling Skyler they were excited to hear it.

 **Changbin:** I'm free next week

 **Changbin:** We might be able to finish the track then

 **Sky:** Right that's good

 **Sky:** Thanks for helping me 

**Sky:** I honestly was freaking out because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish my EP

 **Changbin:** Don't thank me

 **Changbin:** I'd always help my friends out

 **Sky:** Oh so we're friends?

 **Changbin:** Obviously

Skyler smiled as Changbin considered them friends. She hadn't been friends with another idol before, besides her members. "You seem extremely happy." Yuri noticed, taking Skyler's phone away. She chuckled when she noticed the messages between Skyler and Changbin. "It seems like you two are close." Yuri whispered so their friends couldn't her. She gave Skyler her phone back as Sky sighed. She didn't want anyone to know.

> **[instagram blue_sky: appreciate your friends♡ (liked by blue_rye)](https://pin.it/sLAj54i) **


	12. Chapter 12

A few months had passed. Skyler's solo EP was finally finished and would be released soon. Both Blue Ivy and Stray Kids found out about Changbin featuring on one of Skyler's song. Though they hadn't heard it yet because Changbin and Skyler wouldn't let them.

 **Changbin:** I'm excited for your EP Sky!

 **Sky:** I'm quite nervous actually

 **Changbin:** I understand that

 **Changbin:** But you have no reason to be nervous

 **Sky:** Thanks

 **Sky:** I wouldn't have been able to release it without your help

 **Changbin:** I'm sure you would have

 **Changbin:** Though at least we have a song together now

 **Sky:** It might be my favourite song actually

 **Changbin:** It better be

"The song will make me ship you both." Eunji said as Nayeon and Yuri chuckled while they agreed. "What? Don't do that." Skyler said. She couldn't believe her friends would say that. It just didn't seem right to her. "We're just friends, nothing more." Skyler explained as her friends chuckled.

> **[instagram blue_sky: D-1💐 (liked by blueivy_official)](https://pin.it/1A2E2Pp) **

Skyler was quite excited to release her EP. She was mostly nervous especially for the song Changbin featured on ' _I'm Ready_ '. She didn't know how anyone would react, especially to the lyrics of the song. Skyler couldn't explain why they wrote lyrics like that, but they did. No matter what people would think, even if they looked too much into it, Skyler would only be just friends with Changbin. Nothing could happen between them. Only Skyler's friends, especially Eunji didn't seem to think so.


	13. Chapter 13

> **[instagram blue_sky: My EP 'Hope' is out NOW💐 (liked by realstraykids)](https://pin.it/6lhgZsK) **

Skyler sighed as her friends were playing her EP. "Ah Skybin!" Eunji said, confusing Skyler until she heard the song she did with Changbin? "Stop saying things like that." Skyler said as Eunji chuckled, while shaking her head. She enjoyed it too much. "The song is amazing, Sky." Nayeon said, pulling her friend into a hug. She felt grateful for the support her friends and their friends were giving her.

 **Changbin:** I can't believe the songs are out already

 **Sky:** I told you it would

 **Changbin:** Yes I know that

 **Changbin:** Anyway what's Skybin?

 **Sky:** omg

 **Sky:** Who told you that?

 **Changbin:** Chan hyung did but everyone else say it too

 **Changbin:** He heard it from Eunji

 **Sky:** Why is she like that?

 **Sky:** Anyways it's really nothing

 **Changbin:** Come on tell me

 **Sky:** Ask Chan if you want to know

 **Sky:** It's really not too hard to understand what it means

 **Changbin:** Oh wait

 **Changbin:** Is it a ship?

 **Changbin:** Are they actually shipping us?

 **Sky:** Unfortunately they do

 **Changbin:** Let them have their fun Sky

 **Sky:** I guess I could

 **Sky:** Anyway thank you again

 **Changbin:** I'm always happy to help my friends out

Skyler chuckled, putting her phone away. Her friends looked at her, smiling widely at her. "Guys..." "Was it Changbin you were just messaging?" Eunji asked as Skyler rolled her eyes. "I just want you to know one thing." Skyler said, looking at her friends as she smiled. "We'll be nothing more than just friends." She said as her friends nodded. No one would know what could happen eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "I'm Ready" mentioned in this chapter is from SoRi


	14. Chapter 14

**Changbin:** Whoops I have to go to PD Nim today

 **Sky:** Really?  
 **Sky:** Is this because of me?

 **Changbin:** I think so  
 **Changbin:** But don't worry about me  
 **Changbin:** I always scare him away

 **Sky:** Should that really reassure me?

 **Changbin:** Of course!!!  
 **Changbin:** I'll let you know how it goes

Skyled was nervous for Changbin. She knew how scary bosses could be. So she hoped Changbin wouldn't get into any trouble. Meanwhile Changbin walked inside PD's office. "I'm sure you know why I called you in here." Changbin nodded. He knew they all thought there was something between them. Only they didn't know what actually was happening. "I'm sure you're aware the dating ban isn't over yet." Changbin couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm aware, sir. But Skyler and I met through Chan and Eunji." Changbin explained as PD nodded. "We're nothing more than just friends." The rapper said, leaving his boss's office.

Changbin got back at the dorm. The other memebers were waiting for him ever since he left. "Did you get into trouble?" Chan asked while sounding a little mad and disappointed. "Not at all. I explained Skyler and I are friends. Then I just left." Changbin said as Chan sighed in relief. "You're just friends?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled. "Yes! Guys can be friends with girls." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled considering he didn't really believe the younger.

 **Sky:** Did you get back?  
 **Sky:** What happened?  
 **Sky:** Pls don't tell me I got you into trouble 

**Changbin:** Sky calm down!  
 **Changbin:** Everything turned out fine

 **Sky:** Thank god

 **Changbin:** I told you you didn't have to worry


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god!" Skyler walked inside Eunji's room, wondering what was going on with her. "Ji, what's going on?" Skyler asked as Eunji smiled widely at her friend. "There's a lot of people who ship Skybin. I think you might have to perform your song with Changbin." The older suggested as the younger rolled her eyes. "I'll mention it to him. But please stop shipping us." Skyler sighed, leaving Eunji's room.

 **Sky:** Should we perform the song together?

 **Sky:** Eunji suggested it

 **Changbin:** That would actually be great

 **Changbin:** We need to know how though

 **Changbin:** Don't worry I'll figure something out

 **Sky:** Sure!

 **Sky:** I didn't know I would be performing that specific song

 **Changbin:** I would have suggested it if Eunji didn't

> **[instagram blue_sky: Thank you for all of your support♡ More is coming!! (liked by realstraykids)](https://pin.it/32zyLf2) **

"So you're going to perform the song you did with Skyler?" Chan asked as Changbin nodded. He wanted the other members to know. "I think that's a great idea, hyung." Felix said as Changbin smiled and nodded. "It's going to be adorable." The younger added as Changbin's smile disappeared. Everyone was shipping him with Skyler because of how close they had gotten. "I won't invite you to watch the performance if you keep shipping us." Changbin sighed as the others rolled their eyes.

 **Chan:** I heard you'll perform your song with Changbin

 **Sky:** Oh yeah we are

 **Sky:** It's going to be great

 **Chan:** I'm sure it will be

 **Chan:** People will love the Skybin moment

 **Sky:** Stop that!

 **Chan:** Oh come on

 **Chan:** We all want to enjoy shipping you

 **Sky:** You'll need to stop that

 **Chan:** I can't make any promises but I'll try


	16. Chapter 16

> **[instagram blue_sky: I had a great time ^-^ (liked by realstraykids)](https://pin.it/2uUOt2M) **

To celebrate the performance, Blue Ivy and Stray Kids got together. While Eunji and Chan were catching up, the others were once again talking about Skybin. Like always this annoyed Skyler and Changbin. "They'll never stop." He sighed, taking a look at his phone. He wanted to see how the fans reacted. Some of them were talking about the actual performance. But most of them were focus on the non existent relationship between Skyler and Changbin.

 **Changbin:** Apparently everyone wants us to date

 **Sky:** You're right next to me

 **Sky:** Why are you texting me?

 **Changbin:** I know but the others don't need to know about this conversation

 **Sky:** What do you want to tell me?

 **Changbin:** We need to tell them we'll never end up in a relationship

 **Sky:** Isn't that what we have been doing this the whole time?

 **Changbin:** Well we need to prove it to them

 **Sky:** If you find a way then let me know

 **Changbin:** We'll have to let them know that us dating would end up badly

 **Changbin:** So we'll have no choice but to go on one date

Skyler caught everyone's attention when she choked on her drink. "Sky is everything okay?" Nayeon asked as Skyler nodded. She noticed Changbin was holding in his laughter. He cause her to choke on her drink. "I'm fine." Skyler smiled as her friends chuckled before continuing their conversations.

"This was your fault." Skyler told Changbin who chuckled. "I never meant to take you by surprise that way." Changbin explained as Skyler rolled her eyes. She didn't really know what to say. "What do you say?" He asked as she sighed. "If it will help the situation then sure." Skyler smiled as Changbin nodded. Though the realization of them actually going on a date to prove their friends wrong hadn't sunk in yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Changbin ended up bringing Skyler to the park as their date. Changbin realized he was breaking the most important rule, the dating ban. Chan warned him to be careful even though he was really excited when they found out about the date. Though Changbin and Skyler made it clear to their friends they were going to prove they could only be friends.

"I'm not sure if this could be considered as a date." Skyler said as Changbin chuckled. It did seem like they were only hanging out like always. "I thought of given you flowers." "Please don't." Sky chuckled as she never really liked the thought of flowers on a date. "We should go on a walk." Changbin got up from his seat, reaching for Skyler's hand.

"We're quite limited on where to go." Changbin said as Skyler nodded, suddenly aware they were holding hands. "The park is fine." Skyler said as they ended up taking a walk through the park in silence. It was cold and dark outside. Skyler knew it would be yet she forgot to bring her jacket. "Are you cold?" Changbin noticed Skyler shivered from the breeze. He let go off her hand to take off his hoodie. He placed it over Skyler's shoulders. She blushed a soft pink even though she wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Soon they ended their date in front of Skyler's dorm. "We'll talk again later." Changbin said as Skyler nodded, walking inside her dorm. She was anxious to see her members. They would be asking a lot of questions about the date. "You're back! So how did it go?" Nayeon asked while noticing the hoodie. "I bet it was perfect." Eunji said, confusing Skyler. "Sky, you're wearing his hoodie." Yuri explained as Skyler nodded, walking inside her room.

Meanwhile Changbin arrived at his dorm. The members luckily weren't asking him any questions. Though he could tell they were curious about his date with Skyler. But he didn't want to tell them. Especially since it ended differently than he expected.

Both of them couldn't say if they ended up proving a point. Though they did know things were going to be different between them.


	18. Chapter 18

After their date, Skyler and Changbin hadn't talked. It had been a few days since because they were scared to mention that date. Skyler got quite scared after that night. "Sky..." Yuri opened the door to Skyler's room. "There's someone who needs to talk to you." She said as Skyler nodder while Yuri let Changbin inside. They hadn't even seen each other since that day so it felt weird.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Changbin asked, closing the door behind him. He didn't want Skyler's friends to hear their conversation. "You've been avoiding me too actually." Skyler said as Changbin sighed. "I feel like things are different between us, Sky." He said as she nodded. Things changed after their date went differently than they expected.

"Could you tell me what's on your mind?" Changbin asked as Skyler nodded. She couldn't hide forever. "I can't forget our date." Skyler said as he nodded. Skyler would sometimes wear his hoodie when no one was around. It made her feel safe. "Is that my hoodie?" Changbin asked, looking at the hoodie on top of Skyler's bed. "O-Oh right..." Skyler picked up the hoodie, wanting to give it back to him. Though she didn't expect him to chuckle.

"I have hoodies at home, I can miss one." Changbin said as Skyler nodded, putting the hoodie back on her bed. "Should we just forget the date ever happened?" Skyler asked as Changbin shook his head. "I can't forget it, Sky. I honestly don't want to." He said, walking closer towards her to reach for her hand to hold. "I know we wanted to prove our friends they were wrong about us." He chuckled. "But they were right." Changbin said, making Skyler blush a soft pink.

"I can't stay. I need to be at practice soon." Changbin said as Skyler nodded. She didn't expect him to stay long. "I'll text you later." He said, kissing her cheek softly before he left her room. Skyler smiled, blushing an even brighter red.


	19. Chapter 19

**Changbin:** I'm not sure if you heard but our dating ban ended

 **Sky:** I thought it would end on your third anniversary 

**Changbin:** I made it end sooner

 **Sky:** Should I be surprised?

 **Changbin:** No actually  
 **Changbin:** Anyway you shouldn't be worried to get me into trouble know

Their friends still didn't know they were officially going out. They all thought it ended after one date. In reality, Skyler met up with Changbin in secret at his sister's apartment.

Meanwhile Skyker had started writing a new song. Though she didn't want anyone to know about, Changbin definitely couldn't know. Sky walked inside her room, noticing Nayeon was reading in her notebook. "Nayeon?" "Oh Skyler! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop." The okder said, feeling guilty for getting caught.

"You're writing an English song?" Nayeon asked as Skyler nodded, smiling at her friend. "It's nothing special though. I might not even want to release it." Skyler explained as Nayeon chuckled. "I'm sure you'll change your mind." Nayeon said as she left Skyler alone in their shared room.

> **[instagram blue_sky: 📝](https://pin.it/NIu6Sfn) **

Skyler was meeting Changbin at his sister's house. He would be late so Skyler was around his sister for a while. "Are you still hiding you're dating my brother from your friends?" She asked as Skyler nodded. "He talks quite a lot about you." Skyker blushed slightly. She never had anyone talk about her positively. "He didn't lie when he said you're pretty." "Unnie..." Skyler blushed even more when the front door opened. "Noona, you didn't embarrass me right?" Changbin asked as his sister chuckled. "Not yet." She said, walking inside her bedroom to leave Changbin alone with Skyler.

"Whatever she told you, don't listen to her. She enjoy lying when it comes to me." Changbin said as Skyler glared at him, confusing him. "She said you called me pretty." Skyler said as Changbin sat next to her. "Okay... She does tell the truth occasionally." He said as she chuckled.

Changbin held his hand against Skyler's cheek, staring at her as he smiled. "You're so gorgeous. I really want to kiss you." He said as she chuckled, shaking her head. "Aish..." Changbin chuckled as well, kissing Skyler's cheek instead.


	20. Chapter 20

As they never really had privacy at the dorms, Skyler met up with Changbin at his sister's apartment. Though sometimes, his sister bugged them as well.

It was starting to get late, but they had no intention to go back home. Though Skyler was already warning when Changbin's sister walked onto the balcony. "You should take her back." She told her brother who nodded.

They left the apartment, walking towards the elevator. "There's a place I want to take you to first." Changbin said as Skyler kodded, wondering where to he would be taking her. They took the elevator to go up the highest floor. Skyler followed Changbin towards the stairs that lead up towards the roof.

Once up on the roof, Skyler was surprised by how beautiful the view was. "I used to come here often to get away from all the chaos." Changbin explained while they admired the view for a while. As Skyler looked at the city in front of her, Changbin ended up staring at her. Whens he realized he was, she ended up blushing. She shivered.

"I should have brought you up here sooner." Changbin said as Skyler chuckled, agreeing with him. The view took her breath away, even though there was another reason. He slowly moved closer while bringing her closer by her waist. Skyler knew what was going to happen. She would normally stop Changbin before he could, though this time it was different. She wanted it to happen even though she could feel her heartbeat go faster.

The distance between them got smaller. Changbin placed his hand against Skyler's cheek until their lips were pressed together. Skyler's eyes fluttered shut, moving her lips as she copied his movements.

When they pulled away from their first kiss, Changbin chuckled as he noticed Skyler was flustered. She hit his arm, hiding her face away behind her hands. "Let me take you home."

Skylerfolloeed Changbin towards the elevator, going downstairs to the apartment's lobby. "I'm getting tired." Skyler yawned as she tried catching up with Changbin. He stopped in his tracks, crouching down in front of her. Skyker chuckled as she let Changbin carry her on his back.

They stayed silent on their way to Sky's dorm. When they arrived, Changbin realized Skyler fell asleep. He carefully reached for her keys in her jacket, opening the dorm's door. Nayeon was still awake when she saw Changbin bring a sleeping Skyler in their room. He placed her down on her bed before leaving the dorm.


	21. Chapter 21

Skyler was scrolling through her phone when Yuri walked inside the room. She chuckled when she saw Sky on her bed. "Why do you still have Changbin's hoodie?" Yuri asked, sitting down on Skyler's bed. "He let me have it." The older said, putting her phone away. "Oh? Does that mean something?" The younger asked, chuckling when her friend was blushing. "You won't tell anyone right?" Skyler asked as Yuri chuckled. "I'll keep it between us. But you'll have to tell Nayeon and Eunji eventually." Yuri said as Skyler nodded, watching her friend leave the room.

 **Bin:** I'm done with practice

 **Bin:** Are you free now? Or am I interrupting something?

 **Sky:** We're on a small break for the whole week

 **Bin:** So we can meet at my sister's place?

 **Sky:** Of course ^-^

 **Sky:** It's good Yuri can cover me

 **Bin:** So you already told one of them?

 **Sky:** No she guessed it because your hoodie is too comfortable

 **Bin:** Cute

Skyler et up with Changbin in front of his sister's apartment. She chuckled when his sister let them inside. "You'll have to tell your friends eventually." She said as Changbin rolled his eyes. "Even when we tell them, we need a place to escape to in case they annoy us noona." He said as his sister disappeared inside the bedroom.

"Noona is right though. It will be a lot easier once we tell the members." Changbin said as Skyler nodded. She had to agree as well even though they all would annoy them. Their friends were right all along. "We can always tell them together." He said, smiling at Sky while she chuckled.

 **Yuri:** Sky were did you go?

 **Yuri:** You suddenly left the dorm

 **Sky:** Oh well...

 **Sky:** I'm with Changbin right now

 **Yuri:** OMG

 **Yuri:** At their dorm??

 **Sky:** No at his sister's place

 **Yuri:** Oh so even they don't know about you two

 **Yuri:** I'll let you alone then

"It's quite rude to heck your phone when you're supposed to be spending time with me." Changbin said as Skyler rolled her eyes. "I am spending time with you. I had to tell Yuri I'm here because I left without telling her." Skyler explained as Changbin chuckled, kissing her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

> **[instagram blue_sky: my new song "souvenir" out now 🥰 A gift to you ❤](https://pin.it/51aolH6) **

A few days ago Changbin and Skyler told their friends about their relationship. So Skyler was ready to release the new song she was working on. Her friends loved the song as they were already teasing Sky. It was quite easy to understand who the song was about. Although no one expected a full English song.

 **Bin:** I heard your song

 **Bin:** Why didn't you tell me you were working on one?

 **Sky:** I wasn't sure if I would even want to release

 **Sky:** So I never told anyone

 **Bin:** Well... Felix told me the meaning of the song

 **Bin:** Were you embarrassed to tell me you were writing a song about us??

 **Bin:** Anyways I have some news...

 **Bin:** It's not really good news though :/

 **Sky:** I know... It's about the pictures

 **Bin:** Yeah it is...

 **Bin:** They'll keep following us to get more photos but won't post them until told so

 **Bin:** Will you be alright?

 **Sky:** I will because I know you'll be there

 **Bin:** I'll always be there Sky

 **Bin:** I promise to protect you

Skyler sighed. She was scared at first when she found out Dispatch took pictures of her with Changbin. She had no idea they were being followed. They could have stumbled upon them when Changbin was bring Sky back to her dorm.

She knew that once the pictures were out, they would link her new song to Changbin. The companies would have to release an officially statement. Obviously Skyler was scared she wouldn't be able to handle any hate. At least she felt safe as she knew Changbin wouldn't break his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Souvenir" mentioned in the song is actually by Selena Gomez skskeod


	23. Chapter 23

> **[instagram blue_sky: 🖤](https://pin.it/2QJoRki) **

Skyler constantly felt anxious whenever she left the dorm. She had the feeling someone was following her. Though she was sure someone was considering they needed more pictures of her with Changbin. Whenever she was around him, he needed to remind her everything would be fine. He promised to protect her.

Changbin was waiting for Skyler at his sister's apartment. He hoped Skyler would be fine. "You look worried." His sister said as he sighed. "They've been following us." Changbin explained. hen never showed he was worried to Skyler. He had to make sure she would be okay. "Oh I see. You want to protect her but you're not sure you can." She said as he nodded when Skyler knocked on the door.

Changbin got up from his seat to open the door as he lead Skyler towards the rooftop. He wanted to enjoy the view with her. "I'm just so glad I got here." Skyler sighed as a kiss got planted on her cheek. "Will things get better when people know?" Skyler asked as she could feel Changbin wrap his arms around her waist. "I don't know, Sky." He said as she sighed, looking at the view in front of her. She knew it wouldn't be easy to live life as an idol, but she never knew that dating as idol would be that hard.

"Can't we stay here every day?" Skyler asked as Changbin chuckled, turning her around to face him. "You rather want us to hide, Sky?" He asked as she sighed. All she wanted was some privacy, but she would never be able to know how it would feel like without anyone wanting to know everything about her.

"You won't have to get through this alone." Changbin said, reassuring Skyler a little. She needed to know he would always be by her side. "So we can't stay here?" Skyler asked as Changbin chuckled, pulling her closer to kiss his girlfriend. "We really can't, Sky." He said as she nodded, resting her head against his chest as he pulled her into an embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Blossom Entertainment_ **   
_Official Announcement: Ha Skyler in a relationship with Seo Changbin_

**_JYP Entertainment_ **   
_Official Announcement: Seo Changbin in a relationship with Ha Skyler_

**_Dispatch_ **   
_Stray Kids' Changbin and Blue Ivy's Sky spotted together multiple times, meeting at a secret place_

> **[instagram blue_sky: 📸 by 🐖🐇 (liked by realstraykids)](https://pin.it/6cBGUbh) **

"How are you doing, Sky?" Nayeon asked as Skyler smiled. "I'm fine." Sky said as Nayeon chuckled. Things were going to be different how the relationship was out in the public. Luckily they never had to lie to their fans about anything related to dating. However some things were better left unsaid.

 **Bin:** Have you seen the comments yet?

 **Bin:** I've been scared to look at them

 **Sky:** I'm scared too :/

 **Sky:** Should we read the comments?

 **Bin:** Could we ask our friends to look?

 **Bin:** They'll pick out the positive comments

 **Sky:** That's a good idea!!!

"Has he looked at the comments?" Nayeon asked, realizing Skyler was texting Changbin. "No... We both don't want to read any hate comments." The younger explained as the older sighed. "No matter what everyone says, I've seen how happy he makes you." Nayeon smiled as Skyler chuckled, hugging her friend.

Skyler knew that no one would be able to get between her and Changbin. No matter how media portrays them, they make each other extremely happy. No one could ruin their relationship.


	25. Chapter 25

> **[instagram blue_sky: always your happy pill 💕](https://pin.it/3HW0Dyd) **

Skyler rolled her eyes at some of the comments. They didn't seem to realize she was talking about her fans. Instead they seemed to think she was indirecting Changbin. She put her phone down when the bedroom door opened.

"Sky, I hope you didn't forget about lunch. I've been messaging you." Changbin sat down on Skyler's bed. "I was going to reply but I had to post on Instagram." She told Changbin as he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So lunch you said?" Skyler asked as Changbin nodded, taking out his phone to look at his girlfriend's phone. "Your happy pill. Is this about me?" He asked as he looked at his girlfriend who was blushing. "N-No... It's about my fans." Skyler said as Changbin chuckled, planting a kiss against her lips.

"We could skip lunch and stay here." Changbin said as Skyker rolled her eyes. He loved being alone with her. "Skipping lunch is unhealthy." Skyler said as Changbin chuckled. "So are we going to leave then? We need to find a place to eat." He asked as she nodded, taking her phone with her.

"Can we go to where you normally go for lunch?" Skyler asked as they left his dorm. "Of course. It would be great to find new places to eat though." Changbin explained, holding onto Skyler's hand while making their way towards the lunchroom. "I'm glad we're able to go out now." He said as she chuckled, though sometimes she felt like they were still being followed.

"I wish we wouldn't be busy next week." Changbin dighed as Skyler nodded. She enjoyed being around him every day as much as she could. But when they were busy, she actually missed him. "It's going to be fine. I'll message you every morning." Changbin explained as Skyler smiled. She always knew how to reassure her when she got scared or worried.


	26. Chapter 26

Skyler had been staying in her toom for quite a few days. She had been constantly checking her phone, hoping to hear something from Changbin. And although he said he would text her every morning, he hadn't been able to. 

"You're definitely missing him." Nayeon chuckled as Sky sighed and nodded. "He's just really busy and I hate it." She said as her friend chuckled. "He'll find more time for you, Sky." Nayeon said, leaving Skyler alone in their shared bedroom.

 **Bin:** Sky!!  
 **Bin:** I'm sorry :(  
 **Bin:** I've been so busy I haven't found time to call  
 **Bin:** We have a break tomorrow  
 **Bin:** We can spend the whole day together then

 **Sky:** Really??!!  
 **Sky:** So I'll see you tomorrow?

 **Bin:** I can pick you up and enjoy the view on top of my sister's apartment building's rooftop 

**Sky:** That would be great  
 **Sky:** I miss you :(

 **Bin:** I miss you too :)

Changbin brought Skyler to the rooftop while they were happy to see each other again. He pulled her close by wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "I don't want this day to end." Changbin said as Skyler nodded. She just wanted to spend time with him as long as possible. She wrappes her arms around his neck as he leaned in to press their lips together into a kiss.

"Noona will bring lunch up on the rooftop. So we won't have to leave." Changbin said as Skyler chuckles, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of his arms around her. She never wanted to let go. 

"What have you been doing the past few days?" Changbin asked when he eventually pulled away from their embrace. "Nothing if I'm honest. I've been quire bored actually." Skyler explained as Changbin chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I should have never let you alone." He said as she smiled, letting him kiss her again.

> **[instagram blue_sky: Enjoy the happy moments (liked by realstraykids)](https://pin.it/2IaqWgz) **


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a while since Skyler and Changbin hung out together. Stray Kids had their comeback while Nayeon got asked to be MC for one of the music shows. "You should go with me Sky." Nayeon said while she got ready to leave. "I don't think I should." The younger said as the older chuckled. "Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" Nayeon asked as Skyler rolled her eyes, getting up from her bed. "I guess I can tag along." She said while she quickly got ready.

> **[instagram blue_sky: 🖤 @blue_nya (liked by blue_nya)](https://pin.it/1k9Zrbg) **

Skyler looked at Nayeon who was getting ready for her MC gig. "They might not know I'm MC today." Nayeon realized, looking back at Skyler through the mirror. "Your name is listed as MC somewhere." Sky explained when the door to Nayeon's dressing room opened. "Oh! I saw your name on the list." Chan walked inside as Nayeon chuckled. He hadn't seen Skyler inside yet.

"Oh Sky! Does Changbin know you're here?" Chan asked when he eventually noticed Skyler. "No actually." Skyler chuckled. She wantes to let him know, but her friends thought it would be funny to surprise him instead.

Skyler followed Chan towards their dressing room. "He'll ne happy to see you again." Chan said as he opened the door. "Ah! Hyung! You brought a friend." Felix immediately noticed Skyler was with Chan. "Friend?" Changbin looked up from his phone after sending Skyler a message, only to be looking at her instead. "You didn't tell me you would be here!" He got up from his seat to embrace his girlfriend while his friends rolled their eyes.

"I'd love to catch up. But I have to get ready." Changbin told Skyler who let out a chuckle. "It's fine. I don't want to be a distraction and I have to get back to Nayeon." Skyler explained as she felt Changbin press a kissed against her cheek. "You're not though." He said as Chan shook his head. "You're already getting distracted." The older one said as the younger sighed. "You brought me here." Skyler told Chan who rolled his eyes. "I'll go back to Nayeon so you can get ready. Good luck with your performance." Skyler told the boys as Changbin walked with her towards the door, pressing their lips together while his friends looked at them in disgust.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bin:** I'm not busy today  
 **Bin:** You can come over to the dorm

 **Sky:** Okie I will  
 **Sky:** Is everyone else at the dorm?

 **Bin:** Not everyone   
**Bin:** Only Felix and Seungmin

 **Sky:** Okay I can come over

 **Bin:** Great!!!  
 **Bin:** I miss you ♡

Changbin pulled Skyler inside the dorm and inside his room. "I don't want to leave the room, hyung." Felix sighed as he was busy playing his game. "There's a Switch in the lounge to play with." The older one said as his roommate sighed. Felix turned off his computer game, leaving the rooom to give the couple some time alone.

"Promotions will end soon." Changbin said, lying down on his bed as Skyler followed. "That's great! We'll be able to spend mord time until I'm going to be busy with mine." She explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull his girlfriend closer. "We'll figure things out." Changbin said, hoping to reassure Skyler.

"I feel like we're both getting more and more busy." Skyler said as she closed her eyes. Things were different than how they were at the start. "You shouldn't worry." Changbin said, realizing they weren't the same anymore as well. "I'll try not to." Skyler said as Changbin planted a kiss on top of her head.

"We should focus on now." Changbin said as Skyler hummed in response. "You could stay here for dinner. Felix could easily cook for an extra person." He explained as she chuckled, liking that idea because she didn't really want to leave. She was getting anxious her relationship with Changbin would end.


	29. Chapter 29

**Unnie:** Is everything fine between you and my brother?  
 **Unnie:** He's normally really talkative when we talk about you  
 **Unnie:** He seemed distant today

 **Sky:** I really don't know :/  
 **Sky:** When he's busy I'm not  
 **Sky:** And when he has free time again I'm busy 

**Unnie:** That explains quite a lot

 **Sky:** I don't know what to do anymore

 **Unnie:** You need to talk to him

Skyler sighed, putting her phone away to focus on dance practice. "Was it Changbin?" Eunji asked as Skyler shook her head. She didn't really feel like talking. Things weren't so perfect anymore. She wanted everything to go back to how it was.

"We should take a break." Eunji told her members who nodded as they noticed Skyler was about to cry. "Sky, what's going on?" Nayeon asked as they all took a seat on the ground. "Are you two fighting?" Eunji asked as Skyler shook her head. "That's not it." She sniffled as Yuri wrapped her arm around Skyler. "We can tell something is wrong, Sky. You used to be so happy." Yuri said as Skyler sighed.

"I think we're moving further apart." Skyler explained, gaining sympathy from her friends. They knew how close Skyler was with Changbin. He had a special place in her heart, even though she didn't realize that. "Both of you are really busy. It's quite normal." Nayeon explained as Skyler sighed.

 **Bin:** Skyler  
 **Bin:** We should talk

 **Sky:** I know  
 **Sky:** I can tonight

 **Bin:** That would be great  
 **Bin:** We'll meet at the park  
 **Bin:** So we can take a walk too

 **Sky:** Okay I'll see you tonight 

"I'm going to talk to him tonight." Skyler said as she put her phone away again. "Can we continue practice?" Skyler asked as she needed to get her mind away from Changbin for a while. "Okay... If that helps." Eunji said as they all got up from the ground to continue practice.


	30. Chapter 30

Skyler entered the park to meet up with Changbin near the bench they sat on when they had their first date. Changbin smiled when he saw Skyler, pulling her into an embrace. When they let go, he took her hand in his to walk through the park.

"How did practice go?" Changbin asked. He didn't want to talk about what was truly happening. He didn't want to acknowledge they were drifting away. He was scared to lose her. But Changbin knew it would happen and Skyler did too. "It went great. It helped me get my mind away from certain things." Sky explained, looking down at the ground while Changbin looked at her.

"Did noona text you?" Changbin asked as Skyler sighed. She rather didn't want to talk about their problem. "She did. She told me she's worried about us both." Sky explained as Changbin nodded. His sister always cared about him and she was really fond of Skyler. She was proud of her brother for finding girl as amazing as Sky. It would be sad to see them break up because of how busy they both were.

"I'm going to get busier soon." Skyler said, feeling Changbin's grip on her hand tighten. "For how long?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't take too long. Them they would be able to stay together. "At least two months." Skuler said as Changbin nodded.

They were silent for a while. They both knew what had to happen. No matter how hard it was going to be. So right now, they were trying to spend as much time as possible before they had to say goodbye.

After their slow walk towards the entrance of the park. They both sighed. It was time. "It's getting late." Changbin said as Skyler nodded. She would rather want to say the whole night with him, but she had practice early in the morning.

"Skyler... I really don't want to do this." Changbin sighed as Skyler nodded. She knew he had to. He leaned in to kiss her, taking their time as it was their goodbye kiss. When they pulled away their foreheads stayed touching while they looked into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she sniffled, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'll always love you." Changbin said, while letting her go. He kissed Skyler's cheek softly, before he disappeared from her view.

Skyler could feel her world crumbling fown. She wanted to leave this place, but she felt paralyzed. So with a lot of strength, she called Eunji who made her way to the park as fast as she could. On their way home, no words were being exchanged. Even if Skyler wanted to, she couldn't.


	31. Chapter 31

Skyler focused on Blue Ivy's comeback as much as possible. She had to take her mind away from the breakup with Changbin. It would have been a lot easier if he didn't tell her he loved her. "She's really struggling." Nayeon sighed as Eunji nodded. They hated seeing Skyler broken, especially Yuri.

> **[instagram blue_sky: always staying strong](https://pin.it/1oE2FfA) **

Changbin had the urge to reach out to Skyler. He missed her. But he knew it was a had idea. They couldn't talk to each other or see each other anymore, so they could get through the breakup. "You should have never told Skyler you love her." Chan said as Changbin sighed. He knew it was stupid, but he needed Skyler to know.

 **chan:** How is Skyler?

 **eunji:** She's strong  
 **eunji:** But she is obviously heartbroken

 **chan:** Changbin is too  
 **chan:** He didn't want to break up  
 **chan:** But it was just something he needed to do

 **eunji:** Yeah I know  
 **eunji:** Skyler knew it was going to happen   
**eunji:** Though she never expected he would tell her he loved her

 **chan:** It's quite shocking

 **eunji:** I'm not sure how both fandoms will react when they find out

 **chan:** I am guessing they never saw this coming

Skyler needed to take a break from dance practice. Only she never expected to break down in cries in front of her friends. "Sky... You should head back to the dorm." Eunji said as Skyler nodded, following Nayeon towards the car. "Just call us if you need us." Nayeon said as Skyler nodded. But instead of heading back to the dorm, she headed towards Changbin's sister as she wanted to talk to her.


	32. Chapter 32

Skyler had been able to rest her mind for a few days. The company asked her if they should postpone the comeback. Only until she felt better and once the break up got officially released to the public. Though Skyler didn't want that. Instead she had come up with another song for the comeback.

"I honestly don't understand you." Nayeon said, reading the lyrics of the new song Skyler had written. "I would never come up with this after a break up." The older one said, giving Sky her notebook back. "Believe me, I didn't think I would have been able to when I wrote it." The younger one said, letting Eunji and Yuri read the lyrics as well.

> **[instagram blue_sky: i hope to make you proud ♡](https://pin.it/5pwvZxG) **

**Chan:** Is Skyler feeling better?  
 **Chan:** Is she able to focus on the comeback?

 **Eunji:** She took a break for a few days  
 **Eunji:** Only to end up writing a new song she wants to use for the comeback

 **Chan:** So you're changing the song?

 **Eunji:** Exactly 

**Chan:** That sounds similar

 **Eunji:** OMG Right!!!  
 **Eunji:** You guys did that too

 **Chan:** So how do you like the song?

 **Eunji:** It's so beautiful   
**Eunji:** I can't wait to start recording

Eunji put down her phone while her friends were staring at her. "Why are you texting Chan so much?" Nayeon asked as Eunji rolled her eyes. "To catch up on the lost time as friends. And it's great to he able to talk to another leader." She explained as her friends laughed with her, including Skyler. She was extremely grateful to have her friends around her, helping her forget about Changbin for a while.


	33. Chapter 33

For the past few days, Blue Ivy had been busy preparing their comeback with the new song. After the production of the demo got finishedz they decided the song didn't need a choreography. Of course, this wasn't really normal for a comeback most of the time. But the song seemed better without. Fortunately, this meant the girls had less work. They would only have to focus on the recording the song. And once the song got released, they didn't need to practice a choreography during the comeback promotions.

Of course, Skyler felt bad for writing a song like this. Especially since no one except the two companies and the two groups knew about the break up. The song would definitely hint towards one. "Maybe they should release the news before the comeback." Eunji suggested, noticing Skyler was deep on thought during their recording session.

"I don't think there's ever a right time for news like that." Yuri said, sitting down nect to Skyler who finally looked up. "I don't want the companies to release the information." Skyler said, looking at Nayeon. "It feels personal that way." She explained, turning her gaze towards Eunji, knowing she would be able to tell Chan. "Okay, I think that's better too." The leader said, taking out her phone as she got Skyler's hint.

 **Eunji:** Do you think you're able to stop the company from releasing the official statement of the break up???

 **Chan:** I don't know  
 **Chan:** I think Blossom's ent would have to reach out to JYPE  
 **Chan:** Though I'm glad you think I have power over this

 **Eunji:** Sorry lol  
 **Eunji:** Blossom ent is just so small it's easier to get things done

 **Chan:** So Skyler wants to release the statement herself?  
 **Chan:** Because honestly Changbin thought the same thing

 **Eunji:** She says it's more personal that way

 **Chan:** I'll make sure it will happen  
 **Chan:** Anyways  
 **Chan:** Have you finished the recordings yet?

 **Eunji:** We're doing them right now  
 **Eunji:** Though we have time because we decided the song doesn't need a choreography  
 **Eunji:** Honestly the song is heartbreaking 

**Chan:** Well we're all looking for it  
 **Chan:** Especially Changbin

Once Chan put his phone away, he looked up at Changbin. The younger one knew the leader had been messaging Eunji a lot. He tried to fight his urges, but Changbin needed to know how Skyler was doing. "Their comeback is still happening." Chan explained, showing Changbin the messages between him and Eunji.

Knowing Skyler was able to focus on anything else except the break up made Changbin feel a lot better. He didn't want to cause sadness when he broke up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, the chapters have been really short. I am sorry for that :( I'll try to make them longer in the future!!


	34. Chapter 34

> **[blue ivy's comeback cover "i-yah (my last)"](https://pin.it/44MELsH) **

Blue Ivy's comeback was soon. The girls were inside their dressing room, getting ready for their live performance. "I'm so glad we didn't have to postpone our comeback." Skyler said, looking at Yuri who was getting her hair and make-up done." The small break you took did you good." Eunji said as Skyler smiled, picking up the snacks she was eating. When she saw her phone lit up, she picked it up to look at the message she received. It was Changbin.

 **Bin:** Good luck with the comeback today! I know you'll do great!

 **Sky:** I'm a bit nervous though. But I guess that's normal

 **Bin:** Of course it is!  
 **Bin:** It will disappear once you're up on that stage

Skyler let out a sigh when she put down her phone. She hadn't heard anything from Changbin ever since their break up. So it felt a bit weird to see him message her. Though Skyler was happy he reached out to her. Changbin had always been able to calm her down whenever she was feeling nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Nayeon asked as she noticed Skyler had been replying to Changbin's messages. "I'm fine, actually." Skyler smiled, looking at her friend who chuckled.

Preparing for the group's comeback helped Skyler to get her mind away from the break-up. The song helped her a lot too. It gave her hope to have Changbin back in her life soon, even though he would only be her friend from then own. Or maybe, they could start their relationship again. "I'm sure he'll be watching." Nayeon chuckled, getting up from her seat to talk to Eunji about her outfit.

> **[skyler's stage outfit and hair "i-yah (my last)"](https://pin.it/605Xprg) **
> 
> **[nayeon's stage outfit and hair "i-yah (my last)"](https://pin.it/6PXjhNd) **
> 
> **[eunji's stage outfit and hair "i-yah (my last)"](https://pin.it/32K2G8V) **
> 
> **[yuri's stage outfit and hair "i-yah (my last)"](https://pin.it/10M5hXb) **

During the live performance, Skyler had been able to be herself. Her nerves disappeared completely as soon as she stood on stage with her friends. But now that it ended, she started to realize that some fans might have found out through the comeback Skyler and Changbin had broken up.

 **Bin:** You did amazing Sky! I'm really proud of you

 **Sky:** Thank you! I enjoyed the comeback a lot

 **Bin:** That's great  
 **Bin:** Anyways  
 **Bin:** Just let me know when you want to post the statement. Because I'd like to do it at the same time

 **Sky:** I might need a few more days and focus on the comeback

 **Bin:** Of course!  
 **Bin:** Take as much time as you need

> **[instagram blue_sky: thank you for always supporting me ♡](https://pin.it/4HEGcZB) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I based the comeback on is from WJSN called "I-Yah"


	35. Chapter 35

During Blue Ivy's promotions of their new song, they received many congratulations and gifts from other idols and fans. The girls got gifted a lot of bouquets of flowers with little cards attached to them. They also received baskets of goodies from cosmetic, clothing and jewelry brands. As of lately they received many of those since their popularity grew.

The girls wete at the company, celebrating the end of promotions when someone walked in with a bouquet of flowers. Their manager took the flowers from the guy, giving the bouquet to Eunji. She smiled when she read the card first, before her friends even could.

"Oh my god! They are from the boys!" Yuri said as Eunji chuckled at her excitement. "It actually confused me why they didn't send anything. But I guess they wanted to wait until the end of the comeback." Nayeon said, looking at Skyler who kept reading the card over and over again. The message they had written was something so simple, but it meant a lot to her.

"These flowers are so pretty." Eunji said as the others nodded. The flowers were blue, Yuri recognized them to be ' _morning glories_ ' as well as a few ' _forget-me-nots_ '. "Why is there one yellow flower?" Nayeon asked as she carefully took it out from the bouquet. It seemed so out of place.

Nayeon gave the flower to Yuri who knew many flowers by name with their symbolism. "Wow..." She looked at the flower and smiled, giving it to Skyler. Her friends didn't know what was going on while they looked at the maknae. "It's a primrose. And I'm convinced this one is for Sky." Yuri explained as Skyler looked at the beautiful in her hand. "It means eternal love."

> **[instagram blue_ivy: We wouldn't have done this without your love and support Thank you for always being there for us 💞](https://pin.it/7hoNPXa) **


	36. Chapter 36

Skyler stared at the blank page in her notebook. She was ready to tell her fans about her break up with Changbin. Only she didn't know how to tell them. Skyler didn't know if she needed to mention why it happened. She sighed heavily when Nayeon walked inside their shared room.

"You're not trying to write new song, are you?" Nayeon asked, taking a seat on her bed as Skyler looked at her and sighed. "I'm not, I promise." The younger one chuckled as the older smiled, relieved her friend was taking a break after the comeback promotions ended. "It's for the announcement. I don't really know what to write or how to start." Skyler explained as Nayeon nodded. She knew how much her friend was scared for the fans' reactions.

"You could always ask Changbin what he wants to write." Nayeon suggested as Skyler sighed, looking back at the blank page. She was grateful her friends wanted to help her as much as they could. And although Skyler knew she could always reach out to Changbin, she felt a little weird about it. No, she needed to do this alone. No matter how hard it would be.

"I think I just need to take a walk." Skyler said, closing her notebook. Nayeon nodded, looking at Skyler leaving their room. "Sky, where are you going?" Yuri asked when she saw Skyler take her coat. "Going to take a walk. I need to clesr my head." The older one said, leaving their dorm.

Skyler didn't really know where she wanted to go. She could go to the park, but she didn't want to be around too many people. She could clear her head a lot better when she was alone.

Skyler decided to just walk around wherever she felt like going. When it was starting to get a bit more dark, she made her way back home. Once she walked inside the dorm, Skyler realized her friends had been waiting for her for dinner.

"So how did it go?" Eunji asked as Skyler glared at her, rolling her eyes before she sat down with her friends. "I got to clear my head a bit. I only need to fill my stomach now, before I'm ready for the announcement post." Skyler explained as Yuri disappeared inside their kitchen to get their dinner. It had been a wjile since the girls had been able to eat so early in the evening because of how busy they were with the comeback promotions.

After the girls had their dinner, while talkong about how great it was for finishing their comeback, Skyler walked inside her room. She needed to post the announement before she head to bed. But she had to message Changbin first. They needed to post at the same time. Skyler quickly send Changbin a text before going to Instagram to post.

> **[instagram blue_sky break up announcement:](https://pin.it/6K4vQJw) **

_"I've been struggling to find the right words for a while. It took me a lot of courage to make this post, but it's something I need to do right now._

_I am so sad to announce my relationship has ended. Some of you might have been waiting for this post since Blue Ivy's comeback. Others might have not even seen this coming._

_I just want everyone to know that the break up was one of our hardest decisions to make. But since we're both so busy all the time, it was hard to keep the relationship going._

_We will always be great friends! There will always be admiration, but nothing more than that."_

As soon as Skyler posted the announcement, Nayeon walked inside their room. Sky expected her other friends to follow, but they stayed behind in the living area. "I think the fans will be sad to know what happened." The older one said as the younger nodded, letting out a sigh. "At least you're still friends. That would make them at least a little relieved." Nayeon explained as Skyler nodded, looking at her phone to read the message Changbin had sent her.

"Something in me tells me that you want to get back together with him." Nayeon said as Skyler looked up from her phone. "It's stupid, I know." The younger one chuckled, internally swearing at herself for tearing up. It was stronger than herself. Skyler missed Changbin.


	37. Chapter 37

Skyler chuckled when sue looked at Nayeon and Eunji enjoying their karaoke song. She walked inside the kitchen where Yuri already was to get a drink. "Will you join us?" The younger one asked as her friend shook her head. Skyler loved karaoke as much as her friends loved it, but she was starting to get tired already. "I'm going to head to bed. I still have a lot of sleep to catch up on." Sky smiled as Yuri chuckled, leaving the older alone in the kitchen.

Skyler got herself a glass of water, before disappearing inside her bedroom. She could still hear her friends having fun with their karaoke night. Though she would still be able to sleep throughout the music and sounds.

 **Bin:** Are you sleeping yet?

 **Sky:** I was about to actually   
**Sky:** The others are having a karaoke night

 **Bin:** Karaoke nights are the best  
 **Bin:** So why aren't you joining them? You love karaoke 

**Sky:** I have a lot of sleep to catch up on

 **Bin:** Should I leave you alone then?  
 **Bin:** So you can sleep?

 **Sky:** No, no, it's fine ^-^  
 **Sky:** But don't be surprised when I suddenly stop texting you

 **Bin:** Then I'll know you've fallen asleep   
**Bin:** I know you long enough to know that already

Skyler was relieved to know she was still able to be friends with Changbin. Though she was well aware that they still both had feelings for one another. She had a feeling they would never even disappear. And although they knew they were only friends right now, it sometimes felt like they were still in a relationship ever since they started talking again. Though Skyler didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

For the rest of the night, Skyler and Changbin were messaging back and forth. They talked about their day and about their plans for the rest of the week. Changbin kept telling Sky not to fall asleep on him, joking around he wasn't that boring until she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Skyler was the first one to wake up. It didn't surprise her since she knew her friends were singing along to some karaoke for the whole night. So now they would be the ones catching up on their sleep.

While Skyler prepared breakfast for her and her friends, she looked back at the messages of last night. She smiled, unaware Nayeon walked behind her. "It's as if you two never even broke up." The older one said, chuckling when the younger jumped up from her sudden presence.

"It's not a good idea we get back together. Or at least not now. Do I need to remind you we broke up because of the busy shedules not lining up together." Skyler remined her friend as Nayeon chuckled, shaking her head. Skyler out her phone away while Nayeon stared at her. "We're better off as friends. Friends don't always need to have time for each other." Skyler ecplained as Nayeon nodded, leaving the younger alone to get ready for the day.

Skyler sighed, realizing Nayeon had a point. The way she had been messaging Changbin and how he had reached out to her, made it seem like they never even broke up. But they could never get back together. At least not so soon. If their busy schedules were preventing them to hang out, they wouldn't be able to date again.

"I got an idea!" Nayeon appeared back inside the kitchen, in her bathrobe as she was about to take a shower. "We need to find a way to have our shedules line up." The older one said as the younger chuckled. As if something like that was easy. "Okay sorry. I'm going to take a shower first." Nayeon said, leaving the kitchen again while Eunji appeared.

"Is she supposed to be the oldest?" Eunji asked as Skyler chuckled, giving her friend the first pancake she made. "She thinks we can have our shedule line up with the boys' schedule." The younger one explained as the older chuckled, taking a bite from her pancake. "She has a great idea though. Anything to get you back together with Changbin." Eunji said, pouting when Skyler took her plate away.

 **Eunji:** Nayeon came up with a brilliant idea  
 **Eunji:** Or at least Nayeon and I think it's one while Skyler thinks it's impossible

 **Chan:** What's the idea?

 **Eunji:** We beed to find a way to fix the whole busy shedules things

 **Chan:** Are you trying to get Skyler and Changbin back together?  
 **Chan:** Because I don't think they want that

 **Eunji:** If we don't do anything, they will never get back together  
 **Eunji:** And we all know how perfect they are for each other

 **Chan:** Okay you have a point  
 **Chan:** We'll find a way to get them to date again


	38. Chapter 38

Skyler wanted to head back to the studio, ready to write a new song for a future comeback. Only Yuri stopped her from leaving the dorm. "You can't go to the studio today. Eunji asked me to stop you from going." The younger one said while the older stared at her friend in confusion. Why would her friends need to keep her home, away from the company.

"I thought Eunji and Nayeon are at the dance studio? Why can't I go to the studio?" Skyler asked, looking at Yuri who seemed to know exactly what was going on. Skyler had a feeling they were keeping a secret from her. "They are actually meeting up with Chan right now." Eunji eventually, knowing she had to explain to Skyler what was going on. Especially since the older started looking annoyed.

"Look... We want to help you and Changbin get back together." Yuri explained as Skyler sighed, walking away from the front door. She realized Nayeon and Eunji were talking to Chan about the schedules. Skyler should have known this would happen. She felt stupid for not realizing that.

Yuri looked at Skyler, wondering what was going through her mind. She couldn't tell if the older was mad or disappointed. "I don't think there's a way to make our schedules to line up." Skyler said as Yuri sighed. She had never seen her friend think so negatively about things. It seemed like she was afraid of something.

"What are you afraid of, Sky?" Yuri asked as Skyler looked at her friend in surprise. She let out a chuckle at how stupid this sounded. "I'm scared that there will be another break up." The older one said, looking at the younger who smiled. "We are so certain that you won't have to go through another break up once you and Changbin start dating again." Yuri explained, pulling Skyler in a massive hug to reassure her everything would be fine.

 **Sky:** I honestly can't believe you  
 **Sky:** Do you really think you'll be able to come up with a plan?

 **Eunji:** Oh I guess Yuri explained everything to you  
 **Eunji:** Are you mad at us for doing this?

 **Sky:** I am only a bit disappointed  
 **Sky:** But Yuri explained everything to me and talked to me and I think it's a good idea to have our schedules meet

 **Eunji:** I am glad you realized this too

 **Sky:** So how are we going to do this?

 **Eunji:** Well we need to organize a meeting between both groups first  
 **Eunji:** There, Nayeon Chan and I will ecplained everything we came up with today

The next day, Blue Ivy and Stray Kids met up at the girls' dorm for the meeting Eunji and Chan planned. It was the first time Skyler and Changbin had seen each other since their break up in the park. It felt weird to see each other again after a long time, though they were happy to finally meet again.

"Can someone explain why we are here?" Seungmin asked, looking at Chan who turned his gaze towards Eunji and Nayeon, as they had talked to him about their idea. "I basically had an eureka moment and came up with the idea of finding a way to have our shedules line up." Nayeon explained, looking at Skyler who rolled her eyes at her friend. "Most people come up with an idea while in the shower. Nayeon didn't even need to step in the shower." Sky explained, glaring at Nayeon who only shook her head.

"Oh so we're here to find a way to have it happen." Jeongin realized, looking from Nayeon to Chan who both nodded. "I don't think it's possible to do that." Changbin said, looking at Chan while occasionally glancing towards Skyler a few times. He wanted to stare at her, but he didn't want anyone to know. "You see, that's exactly what Sky thought at first." Yuri chuckled, smiling at Skyler who tried kicking her friend.

"We will have to make it possible. And I think I know how we're able to do that." Eunji said, looking at Nayeon and Chan who already knee the simple plan. "We just have to share our agenda with each other and make sure we will be busy at the same time." Eunji explained, while Chan took out his phone to start the groupchat between both groups. Something they hadn't done before.

"You guys are unbelievable." Changbin chuckled, looking at Skyler who simply nodded. She thought the first thing at first when Yuri explained to her why Eunji and Nayeon were meeting up with Chan. "Though it's a great plan." Changbin added, looking back at Chan as he could feel everyone was looking at him. Everyone except Skyler who had no idea what was going on.


End file.
